


home

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft and Fluffy, and maybe whipped minho, cheeky hyunjin, clingy hyunjin, hyunjin is cute, hyunjin is tired, i think, i wrote this instead of working, idk (2), idk - Freeform, lazy writing, piggyback, whiny hyunjin, wow this fic really is just about hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Minho finds Hyunjin on the floor.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> today was really hot, and it was a slow day at work so i wrote this instead of working on my project proposal lol. this was fluffier in my head but my lazy, shitty writing doesn't do my ideas any justice. i hope you can enjoy it, still! <3  
> title of the fic is random btw lol.

The thumping sound was almost unheard, especially when Minho’s separated by the wooden door from the rest of the apartment like this. He’s sure he’d heard something though so he carelessly yanks out the earpiece stuck in one ear and glances at the clock on top of where the door is, closing his notebook and standing up from the bed.

 

“Is it Hyunjin?” Minho mutters to himself as he tries to recall what day it is and what’s Hyunjin’s schedule for the day. It is a Wednesday- Hyunjin usually has classes until 2 in the afternoon and then work from 4 until 9 in the evening. It’s currently only quarter to 7. “Maybe I heard wrong,” Minho shrugs. He opens the bedroom door anyway just to be sure and pokes his head out at the hallway to see. His eyes widen when he sees Hyunjin lying face down on the floor of the entryway.

 

“Hyunjinnie?” Minho rushes to the younger guy, feeling slightly panicked. “Hyunjin?” he tries again when he reaches Hyunjin, kneeling down on the floor beside Hyunjin and shaking his shoulder. Minho lets out a breath of relief when Hyunjin grunts back at him. “God, you scared me for a second there,” he laughs airily. 

 

Hyunjin pulls his backpack underneath him and leans on it, turning his head around to face Minho with a lazy smile on his face. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Minho can’t help but to grin as well and pinches Hyunjin’s cheek lightly. “What a cutie!”

 

“Ah, hyung!” Hyunjin whines half-heartedly, but doesn’t pull away from Minho. Maybe he doesn’t mind, Minho thinks. Or maybe, Hyunjin is  _ that _ tired to move.

 

“You’re home early today,” Minho states, crossing his legs and sitting down on the floor properly. He reaches his hand out to brush Hyunjin’s bangs out of his eyes and then lightly combs Hyunjin’s hair with his fingers, cooing internally when Hyunjin lets out a contented hum and relaxes completely from Minho’s gesture.

 

“Mmmyeah. The manager was in a good mood ‘cause it’s his daughter’s birthday today so he let us out early,” Hyunjin explains. Minho hums in acknowledgement.

 

“Care to explain why you’re on the floor?” Minho chuckles teasingly. 

 

“ ‘m tireeeeed,” Hyunjin whines, complaining: “And the bedroom is too far away.”

 

“Babe, the couch is only few steps away,” Minho says in amusement.

 

“Few steps too far…”

 

Minho laughs. “Come on, get up. It’s not comfortable to lie down here.”

 

“No. Don’t wanna.” “Hey-” Hyunjin bursts out laughing when Minho pokes him, and then the pokes quickly turn into tickles. “Hyung, please!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Minho laughs and actually stop tickling Hyunjin, his hand now rubbing on Hyunjin’s back.

 

“I was tired but now I’m  _ exhausted  _ because of you ,” Hyunjin says, still trying to recover from his laughter. “I’m not gonna move and just sleep here. Unless you’re carrying me to bed,” he quickly adds when Minho opens his mouth to protest. “Please carry me, hyungie,” Hyunjin makes his best puppy eyes at Minho. Minho rolls his eyes but there’s no away he can say no to  _ that _ \- Hyunjin’s pleading eyes and his lower lip jutting out cutely- nope, no. Minho’s a complete sucker for that. Besides, he can’t just let his precious Hyunjinnie stay on the floor and sleep there, right?

 

“You’re such a big baby,” Minho comments fondly. “Come on, get up. I’ll piggyback you to our room.” Hyunjin immediately beams at that and gets up, shouting a “Yeayyy!” as he loops his arms around Minho’s shoulders. Hyunjin is slightly taller and bigger than Minho, but this isn’t the first time Minho’s giving Hyunjin a piggyback ride so getting Hyunjin on Minho’s back is an easy task.

 

“Thank you, hyung,” Hyunjin giggles. 

 

“You’re a big baby, but also the cutest,” Minho smiles when he feels Hyunjin pressing his lips on Minho’s shoulder.

 

“I’m your only baby~,” Hyunjin singsongs.

 

“That’s right.”

 

Minho sits down on the bed to drop Hyunjin on the mattress but Hyunjin tightens his hold on Minho and brings the older one down with him, erupting laughter from both of them. “You’re a cheeky one,” Minho says. He releases Hyunjin’s hold on him so he can turn around to look at Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s arms find their way around Minho’s back and waist when the older guy leans down against Hyunjin, cheek pressed on his chest. “How was your day?” he asks softly.

 

“Chaotic,” Hyunjin replies, his chest vibrating with laughter. “You know we’re chasing assignment deadlines while preparing for exams at the same time and just. Yeah. I’m tired. And I missed you so much,” he adds with a yawn. Minho has to smile at that. “How was your day, hyung?”

 

“It was okay. Nothing special happened. I missed you, too, though.”

 

“How much did you miss me?” Hyunjin grins sleepily.

 

“A lot. Like, a heck lot. You can’t even count them.”

 

“Must be a lot,” Hyunjin mumbles and closes his eyes. “How were things at work?”

 

“Babe, don’t get me wrong. I want to talk with you, but right now you need sleep more than anything. I know you’re tired.”

 

“I’m not that tired,” Hyunjin shots his eyes open. “I miss you more than I am tired.”

 

“Don’t be silly,” Minho chuckles and lifts his head up to give a soft peck on Hyunjin’s nose.

 

“I’m not being silly. I’m telling you the truth,” Hyunjin scrunches his nose and makes a face at Minho.

 

“Now you’re just being sulky.”

 

“Your fault.”

 

Minho chuckles again. “I know you missed me, and I know you’re also tired. Get some sleep first and then we can talk again later, yeah?” he tries to persuade with a peck on Hyunjin’s lips this time.

 

“...I’ll consider it if you give me another one,” Hyunjin puckers his lips at Minho.

 

“You cheeky boy,” Minho laughs but leans down anyway, pressing multiple kisses on Hyunjin’s lips.

 

“You’re the best,” Hyunjin giggles, and then yawns into his hand. “I’m gonna be a good boy and listen to you now, I guess.”

 

“Yes, be a good boy and listen to your hyung. Take a nap and we’ll figure out what to eat later.”

 

“Okay,” Hyunjin closes his eyes. He doesn’t let go of Minho, and doesn’t seem like he’s going to anytime soon. Not that Minho minds, so he leans his cheek back down on Hyunjin’s chest and watches as the younger slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
